1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to managing service in an access network for wireless communication.
2. Background of the Invention
A typical access network for a wireless communication device (hereinafter “communication device”) includes access points. Upon a network entry of the communication device, an access point can employ control messages to assign a channel to the communication device. Also upon the network entry, the access point or a plurality of access points may employ other service parameters to improve the network entry of the communication device, including the use of an n-way setup. Typically, in n-way setup, a plurality of access points form connections with the communication device.
In a hand-off of the communication device from a first access point to a second access point, the access points usually employ control messages to facilitate the hand-off. Typically in the hand-off, a base station controller coordinates the hand-off between the access points. Further, the access points may employ other service parameters to improve the hand-off, such as performing a soft hand-off, increasing the number of soft hand-off legs, and adjusting soft hand-off parameters. In a soft hand-off, a first access point typically maintains a connection with the communication device while a second access point forms a connection with the communication device.
It has been demonstrated that there may be a relationship between wind speed and communication failure rates. For example, a correlation has been found between call setup failures and average wind speed. A correlation has also been found between idle base station controller hand-off failures and average wind speed.